1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to stamped contacts and more particularly to an improved pin contact formed from a stamping and a method for forming the pin contact.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Stamped contacts, which are formed by rolling a stamping or preform into a desired shape, are relatively inexpensive and therefore have achieved considerable acceptance. The stampings, when rolled into male or pin contacts, are provided with a closed end for insertion into a female or receptacle contact, however, closing the insertion end requires shearing of portions of the stamping adjacent the end and that the sheared portions be brought into engagement to form seams or junctures from the engaged mating or opposing edges. The seams, however, do not completely close because the internal surface ends of the sheared portions of the stamping meet before the external surface ends when the sheared portions are folded, bent or rotated toward the contact axis to close the insertion end. Therefore, a passageway is provided for the entrance of plating solution resulting in unnecessary plating of the internal contact surface and the deposit of deleterious salt thereon. But importantly, when the pin contact is thereafter inserted in a female or receptacle contact, the open or spaced outer external surface ends of the seam become hooked or engaged with the edges of the female or receptacle contact. The pin contact may then be deformed by further spreading of the edges forming the seam to often render the pin contact useless and/or the female contact is also distorted or deformed.